Current configurations of computer systems and devices enable control thereof via user input, such as touch input by a user's fingers (a thumb and index finger combination, for instance). The input is interpreted by the computer system, which performs operations based on the input. In many instances, the user physically interacts with a touchpad, touchscreen, or similar input device making it difficult for the user to provide the input while maintaining a distance from the computer system.